quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher (Q4)
For multiplayer strategies, see Rocket Launcher (Q3) In Quake IV, the Rocket Launcher quickly fires Rockets at a target. These rockets generate Splash Damage, which can hurt Enemies not directly hit by the Rocket. The Rocket Launcher is first obtained in the Strogg Medical Facilities, after that one will find Rockets only. The Rocket Launcher differs from the GDF Rocket Launcher from Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, where the rocket launcher has the ability to 'lock on' to a flying or ground vehicle. the Strogg version fires some sort of Strocket (a rocket powered by stroyent similar to the stroybombs fired from an Icarus). Upgrades * Rocket Homing - Near the end of the Waste Disposal Facility, the Rocket Launcher will be upgraded to fire homing missiles and will be given a magazine of 3. However, the Rocket Launcher automatically reloads whenever a rocket is fired, so you don't have to reload it manually, before the upgrade, the weapon has no magazine but reload speed is almost the same as it uses the magazine. You can fire multiple rockets quickly because it is the quickest reloading Weapon in Quake 4 excluding the Blaster and the Lightning Gun. To use the homing missiles, hold down the alt-fire key and target an enemy. This will create a green laser dot which all rockets currently in flight will home in on. Note that once homing is activated, the rockets' speed will decrease somewhat. You can even keep track on your target using the homing laser while the rocket is in flight, which will be useful against fast and small targets. The rocket will be free-fly again once the targeting laser is gone however. Visually, it doesn't change much. The lights above the barrel now indicate how may rockets are loaded and ready to fire into the launcher. Tactics *The Rocket Launcher is very versatile weapon, capable of destroying groups of weak enemies with few shots, and taking out strong enemies, such as Light Tanks. For small enemies, such as Tactical Strogg, aim near their feet for maximum damage, especially where the Teleport Dropper that will immediately dispatching those dropper in no time. The Rocket Launcher is ineffective against agile or small enemies, such as Sentries, so don't waste your ammo on them. *Unfortunately, Rockets are somewhat rare throughout the game, so don't depend on the Rocket Launcher for everything. Try to strike a balance between using it and the Grenade Launcher so that you won't run out of ammo for both weapons. Try to make sure that you have ammo for at least one, because there will be a time that you'll need an explosive weapon for whatever reason. *Try to use the homing ability to save ammunition for the upcoming powerful foes, also this increases you chance of hitting medium range targets, many opponents in the game are smart enough to avoid Rockets. *The Rockets are pretty slow, the homing ability is only useful against close and medium targets, since you don't want to guide them for too long, unless your enemy is large in size, like most bosses in game. *This weapon can hurt its users too if they are fighting in close range, Grenade Launcher or Shotgun is a better choice in these situations. *This weapon is highly effective against bosses, or great for killing strong non-boss type enemy quickly. * Like many projectiles, Rockets can be fire into teleporter in multiplayer and hit someone on the other side. Notes *In the id Tech 4 engine (also known as the Doom 3 engine), enemies either take direct damage or splash damage, not both. So an enemy hit by a Rocket will not take additional splash damage on top of the direct damage from the projectile hit. *In Multiplayer, the rocket launcher will not have reloading animation, homing ability is canceled as well. *Rocket Jump is possible in Singleplayer, although no level require such technique to pass. *Despite the Rocket Launcher being found near fallen Marines and it being issued by the SMC, no friendly NPCs in the game uses it. Only the Iron Maidens use them throughout the entire game. *How it is reloaded is unknown. Even with the guided rocket mod, the weapon loads 1-3 rockets into the chamber, the empty tray lowers into the gun and raises back up with a new rocket ready to be loaded. *If the gun is equipped and viewed closely, the player's left hand is shown holding up the front end, but how the back end is held is confusing. Either the Rocket Launcher isn't held like a conventional firearm, or, possibly being a strogg weapon, it replaces the user's arm. Category:Quake IV weapons Category:Weapons